1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a new version of tilting-bowl toilet that replaces siphon and zigzag water trap in tank toilets with a tilting bowl, thus annihilating most deficiencies associated with traditional tank toilets, including siphon noise and blocking. With optional sequential water ejection, optimum cleaning can be easily achieved even from low water pressure, resulting in significant saving of water and elimination of water tank.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Major drawbacks of conventional toilets include necessity for a water tank or water pump to create high-pressured water to force water and waste through a zigzag water trap by siphon action, thus consuming big volume of water and making big siphon noise. Low-flow toilets available are often complained about high noise and insufficient cleaning, often necessitating double-flushing.
Other prior arts include those with a small flappable stopper at discharge hole or hand-driven through complicated mechanism, are generally only used as vehicle toilets.
Applicant's inventions of Tilting-bowl toilets have been granted U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,627 and 6,070,276 and 6,076,200. With improved tilting bowl movement, this new version further improves operation efficiency and minimizes toilet size.